


First Kiss

by Makkoska



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, mostly harmless, spoilers for recent manga chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makkoska/pseuds/Makkoska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobirama accuses his brother that there’s more to his relationship with Madara than simple friendship. It might just turn out that he was right. A Hashirama/Madara fic, set in their early teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Though I promised myself I won’t write about these two until the recent arc in the manga is over, the wait time was too long. So here’s a short little story to pass time. Spoiler warning if you’re not following the manga.

 

  
“It’s really disgusting, you know that, right?”  
  
Hashirama looked up in surprise to his brother, who was standing above him, with his hands on his hips and a sneer on his face. He couldn’t imagine what did he commit - he was just cleansing and organising his shurikens and kunais. He didn’t see what was so shocking about that. Well, Tobirama seemed to be angry about something constantly these days. He couldn’t resent him for this - they lived through very painful and tough times. It was no surprise that a twelve year old couldn’t take things easily under such conditions, even if he was as fierce as the younger Senju brother.  
  
“Don’t say things like that,” he chided him. Standing up he put a placating hand on his shoulder. “What have I done? This is the way I always clean-up...”  
  
“Don’t play dumb! It’s obviously not about what you’re doing now, but what you keep doing with that... _Uchiha!_ Don’t think...”  
  
“Tobirama!” The dark haired boy lowered his voice and hoped the other would follow his example. “I thought we agreed... You haven’t been telling on me again, have you? You know what will happen to me, if father gets to know...”  
  
His brother made such an endearingly peevish face that under different conditions Hashirama wouldn’t have been able to resist pulling him close and rumple his already unruly hair. But this was serious stuff. Although he told the younger boy many times how important his continuously deepening friendship with Madara was to him, and made him promise he wouldn’t say a word to anyone that they were still meeting regularly, someone might have pried the secret out of him. If that happened, Hashirama was in a horrible mess.  
  
“I haven’t told,” admitted Tobirama, seeing his worried expression. “I don’t want you to be in trouble, but... you have to stop this! That boy is an Uchiha! And a boy! And our enemy...! And well, he’s a _boy..._ ”  
  
Hashirama was relieved, but at the same time uncomprehending of what this argument was about. Tobirama seemed really upset.  
  
“Look, there’s nothing bad about this. Madara is my friend, my best friend - I know that our clans are hostile, but it doesn’t need to stay that way forever. Believe me, he’s not bad or evil at all. He’s just the same as you or me. But I’ve told you about him so many times already. Why don’t you come with me next time, to get to know him?”  
  
“Oh no, I don’t want to get in your way, to feel I’m the third wheel...” the smaller boy wrinkled his nose up into a disdainful grimace.  
  
“Aw, come on! It would be the same as always, or almost the same. At least you could see...”

  
“Bleh! Now that’s really disgusting!”  
  
For a moment they just stared at each other, until Hashirama got the feeling there was a misunderstanding behind this whole row.  
  
“What the heck are you talking about?”  
  
“Your little trysts with that Uchiha! Do you always have to pretend to be an idiot?!”  
  
“Tryst?” He couldn’t hold back a laugh at that. Tobirama tried to kick him for it. He blocked with ease, but of course his brother didn’t leave it at that. In no time they were rolling on the floor, wrestling. Usually Hashirama let the younger boy have the upper hand, but this time he rather pushed the other quickly on his back and held him down.  
  
“Don’t be so stupid! We don’t have _trysts!_ Madara is a boy, if you haven’t noticed.”  
  
“You’re who’s stupid! Of course I noticed - that’s what makes it really disgusting!”  
  
“Listen you little... Madara is my best friend, but we don’t do any... stuff.” He felt himself blushing. Honestly, where had Tobirama got this idea from? He had to spend more time with him in the future, he decided, because obviously he was trying to get his attention desperately.   
  
  
  
Next time they met, he told Madara about this argument. He thought the black haired boy would laugh or maybe sneer and start to tease him about his brother.  
  
He wasn’t prepared for his friend just to stare at him, then turn away and let his hair fall before his face, to hide his expression. Hashirama fidgeted uncomfortably, and didn’t understand what had he done once again.  
  
“Hey, what’s the problem now?” He touched the other’s shoulder tentatively and tried to turn him to face him. Madara knocked his hand away irritably.   
  
“Your brother was right! You’re really completely dumb!” he shouted at him. Hashirama grabbed his arm when he wanted to run away. He couldn’t even swallow, his throat became so tight, as suddenly the pieces fall into place. He found it hard to start to talk.  
  
“Madara, I...”  
  
“Shut up! I’m not interested in...”  
  
Hashirama’s heart was beating like mad, as he pulled the shorter boy closer. He brushed out the unruly locks from the other’s face so he could look into those dark eyes. It felt good, to rake his fingers through the thick, black locks. Madara glared at him, but didn’t try to pull away, so he touched his face as well. His fair skin was soft and warm under his fingers that were shaking with the turmoil of feelings whirling inside him. A bolt of excitement run through his body - it was almost like before battles, with the waiting, the tension that gripped his guts, when you couldn’t be sure what would happen in the next instant, but still, this was a way more pleasurable feeling.  
  
He was sure he looked like a complete idiot, staring into the other boy’s face now only inches away from him, with the way he knew his cheeks had to be red as tomatoes and how he was gasping for air as if he’d just run a race. Still, no mocking words came from Madara this time, nor did he push him away even when he tipped his head down and clumsily pressed his lips against his.  
  
Hashirama had seen adults kissing, seen older boys and girls do it. He’d also tried to picture it a couple of times recently, how would it feel like. He couldn’t understand himself, why he never thought of trying it with Madara before, when he was such an _obvious_ candidate...  
  
The shorter boy stepped even closer to him, and he hugged him tight, fitting their bodies together. It seemed like the most natural and at the same time, the most wonderful thing in the world, standing together like this, arms entwined around each other, feeling the heat the other’s body radiated and _kissing,_ or at least trying to work out how to do it properly.  
  
When finally their lips had to part as they both run out of breath, Hashirama grinned at his friend. Madara hit his arm, but he saw at his flushed face that he wasn’t angry with him. That was enough of an encouragement to lean down and kiss him again. This time he managed it better. Madara was smiling as well when afterwards he touched their foreheads together and started to caress his hair and neck.  
  
“If your noisy brother hasn’t said something, you’d never realized it on your own, am I right?” Madara questioned him when it was time to go home. Neither them wanted to part, but after all that happened with their families, they didn’t dare to risk staying away for long, lest they’d draw unwanted attention to themselves.  
  
“Ehh - you could have said something as well,” Hashirama answered in surprise.  
  
“Why would have I done that? If you’d been too stupid to recognise this on your own, I wouldn’t wanted it at all. Of course, you still got some help,” he flashed a mean little smile at him over his shoulder before he dashed away. As Hashirama stared after him for a long time, he caught how he stopped under the trees and raised his fingers to touch his lips.  
  
The Senju grinned happily seeing this. He resisted the urge to call after him - they’d meet again, so he’d have plenty of time to make sure that their first kiss meant just as much to Madara as it did to him.  
  
  
 ** _FIN_**


End file.
